Are you Man Enough
by ObsidianX
Summary: A fic written out of anger at Anderson and Moesta's back story books.


These characters belong to Fox, Don Bluth and anyone I don't know about. I'm just borrowing them.

Okay note I hate the two back story books written by Kevin J. Anderson and Rebecca Moesta so of course I had to write my own back story fic just to release my aggression. Set sometime around Cale's 15th birthday around the time I'm guessing Tek went blind. It'll be short but then I respect the movie to much to butcher it in my usually screw up the characters lives way.

Titan AE: Are you Man Enough

Cale walked threw the dingy alleys of some remote way station only a short distance from Tau-14. He kicked a piece of rubbish out of his way as he walked along grumbling to himself. He stopped briefly to look in at a poster of a dancing earth girls scowling at the sign that said "See them now before they are extinct." realizing this may be his only chance to ever see a female human and a good way to get his mind off Tek's surgery he headed in.

Once inside the alien waitress from some species he had never seen before made him pay up front taking his drink order from him. He had no idea what he ordered and he really didn't care most alien drinks made humans sick anyway so hopefully he ordered something mild. Once the music started his worries drifted away as three human women stepped up on stage. Cale had no idea if they were considered beautiful or not back on earth but all he knew was they were the most alluring creatures he'd ever seen. He stared at them as they danced around the stage looking to him like Angels well naked angels but that was all the better in his mind.

As he watched the waitress bring him a strange looking green drink after taking a few sips he decided it wasn't as bad as some of the stuff cook had given him back on Tau-14 so he asked the waitress for another but she turned him down and told him to get out. "What why?" Cale asked surprised then quickly what was happening dawned on him. "Let me guess you don't want a human cluttering up the place?" he said his voice full of venom. Unfortunately the bouncer a rather large fellow who was bout five or six times his size picked him up and threw him out claiming he insulted his sister.

As he picked himself up of the ground seething with rage again hating the fact that he was human and trash as far as the rest of the galaxy was concerned. The rage receded as he remembered Tek's lecture when he stated to his guardian's face that he wished he wasn't human. True he still felt that way but Tek was here to see if the damage to his eyes could be fixed if not he would gradually go blind.

He began to walk down the street again recalling the years since his Father abandoned him to Tek and left promising to come back. "Well it's been ten years damn it if he was coming he would have been here by now." he said to himself bitterly. 

"Hey you human boy, yes you in black shirt come here." a purple but still vaguely human looking creature excluding the lack of hair and the black tattoo's that criss crossed his face and arms exposed from the sleeveless coverall type outfit.

"What?" Cale asked his slightly fuzzy head clearing as he prepared to run if it was some pervo alien out to hunt humans. The alien stared at him for a bit then pointed to a store behind him. What Cale could read of the sign above the door which was written in several languages showed it was a tattoo parlor. "No thanks not interested." he said as he turned to walk down the street.

"So you just a boy not man." the Alien said snidely Cale turned around angrily but decided it was probably a good time to get back to see how Tek was doing and turned back continuing to walk on. "Figures Humans to weak to take it." the alien said knowing exactly which buttons to push. 

Cale turned angrily and strode past the alien into the parlor so focused on for once proving he was just as capable as they were. He failed to notice the smile of triumph on the Alien's face as he entered. Cale set down in a chair and a nearby monitor began to scroll the various available designs. "I'll take that one the sword and barbed circle." he said it wasn't just that he liked the design since it was one color it was cheaper and wouldn't cost him all he had.

He left the parlor quiet a bit poorer and his arm throbbing it was an incredibly painful experience but one he enjoyed simply because for once he had proved he was man enough to take it. Arriving at the run down medical center he found Tek outside waiting for him. "Tek shouldn't you be resting before after your surgery?" he asked concerned for his guardian.

"No Cale we have to go back to Tau-14 now." Tek said a hint of sadness in his voice Cale knew immediately that the operation had failed but if Tek wanted to wait till later to talk about it then he would respect him besides his arm still hurt to much to really think clearly.

The End...

Okay I hated in Cale's story how Anderson and his wife gave Cale's Tattoo some otherworldly significance I just decided to do a simple story where his pride resulted in him getting it I doubt anyone will actually like this story and I really don't care it was just my way of complaining about how they did it. True you could say the way I did it could also be a simple but it's not a noble one it's one of pride and defiance which is still much more like Cale than the Star Warsish one in their book.


End file.
